


臭小子

by 00Yaya00



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Yaya00/pseuds/00Yaya00
Summary: 但丁将尼禄抚养长大的情况
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1

“但丁但丁！”尼禄把一张卷子高高地举到头顶，努力伸到但丁面前。

但丁用手里还没点燃的雪茄戳了戳尼禄的头，

“叫什么但丁，叫叔，没大没小”

“叔——叔——”尼禄使劲摇晃着手中的卷子，“你看看，我考了88分呢”

但丁抓过卷子，把雪茄叼在嘴里，皱起了眉头。

“嗯，88分，有啥好高兴的，88分能干啥”

“我将来想像叔叔一样做一个帅气的恶魔猎人，成绩什么的，88分已经不错了。”尼禄神气十足地撅起了嘴，晃了晃自己留得半长的白色头发，曾好好地被梳理成中分的样子。

“做什么恶魔猎人，”但丁伸出手捏了捏他细手的小手，“你看看你，这点小手还不一下被Antenora砍断了。”

“哼，你别看我这样，我们老师掰手腕了掰不过我。”尼禄又扬了扬自己的下巴。

但丁又皱紧了眉头，看着同样是白发相似的五官和自己那么相像的小孩，挠了挠头。

“你先好好考双一百分，我再教你怎么成为恶魔猎人。和我留一样的头发了没有什么用。”

他用自己宽厚的手掌，拍了拍他尚小的头颅。

2

“但丁但丁！”尼禄一手捏着卷子一手摇着但丁，“我考了98分！”

但丁躺在床上迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，尼禄放下卷子走到床的另一边，扒开但丁的眼皮，

“我考了98分！还有我饿了。”

“臭小子，”但丁抓起枕头就拍在尼禄身上，自己压在枕头上喊着，“我还不能睡个觉吗”

“我考了…”

但丁再加了几分力度。

“9…”

“臭小孩，别说了。”

“8分”

3

但丁叼着雪茄哼着歌在厨房做着晚饭，锅碗的声音里传出了食物的香味，是晚上回家的幸福。

“但丁！”尼禄啪地推开门。

“叫叔…”

“我考了双百！数学和英语！”

但丁一听愣了一下，看见鸡蛋在锅里逐渐成型，又继续做起煎蛋来。尼禄冲到了但丁面前把两张卷子展示在但丁面前

“你要教我怎么成为猎魔人了哦。”

但丁没有回答。

尼禄一脚踢在但丁腿上。

“你答应过我的，不许反悔”

“啊？嗯？我——我们去游乐园玩好不好，你之前不也一直想去的吗？”

但丁把煎蛋倒在盘子里，滋滋地冒着香气。然后拿着牛排和煎蛋带着尼禄开到桌子上。不知不觉尼禄已经快到他胸口高了，之前还是一个小不点。

“游乐园…我也想去…”

“想去好啊，我明天带你去啊。”但丁喜出望外，煎蛋牛排一人一个。

“想喝什么吗？”

“雪碧”

但丁从冰箱递出一罐雪碧，尼禄拿着雪碧表情不是很开心，双手把雪碧捏出了凹痕。但丁看着尼禄叹了口气。

“真的很想学吗？”

“想啊，可是也很久每个但丁一起出去玩了。”

但丁用手一拍尼禄脑袋，说：“傻小子，当然是又去玩又能学，考了双百分呢”

4

“过山车过山车！”

“跳楼机跳楼机！”

“鬼屋鬼屋！”

“我想吃一个冰淇淋…”但丁虚弱地说。

“好吧，”尼禄撇了撇嘴，“吃完还要继续玩噢。”

但丁买了两个冰淇淋，两个人坐在长椅上吃。游乐园里人来来往往，四处有兴奋的尖叫声。尼禄三口两口把冰淇淋吃完了，但丁垮在长椅上，慢慢舔着冰淇淋，另一只手拿出钱包，偷偷地把钱藏在别的口袋里。

“我等会还要玩海盗船。”

“好啊，那你先去买票。”但丁得意地给尼禄钱包，看着他用瘦小的双腿跑去售票处。不一会，尼禄就翻着钱包默默地往回走。

但丁吃着冰淇淋又加了一分得意。

尼禄走着走着突然灵关一闪，三步并作两步奔到但丁面前。

“钱包没钱了！现在可以教我怎么做恶魔猎人了！”

哦豁，完蛋。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 臭小子翅膀硬了

窗外呼呼地吹着风，雨点噼里啪啦地打在窗户上，树摇晃的声音混在雨声里。尼禄趴在窗台上，没褪去的婴儿肥挤在手肘上，发呆似的盯着这场倾盆大雨。  
“但丁，我饿了。”尼禄头也不抬地和但丁说话。  
“快好了。”但丁在灶台前煎着汉堡肉，肉在滋啦啦的声音里飘着香气。

尼禄刚刚来到这里和但丁生活的时候，但丁还是一个浪迹情场的胡茬小伙，最爱去的地方是酒吧，最常买的是酒，口袋里有几个钱从来不知道花完了就死乞白赖地赊。  
现在不一样了，最爱去的地方是超市，最常买的是牛奶，每个月精打细算认真工作。厨艺日日精进，还考虑营养搭配。为的就是让尼禄这个小家伙好好长大，单身父亲也不容易啊  
说起来这小伙子也长得忒快了些，一会儿就长到他肩膀了，好像前些天还只到他腰。带他学习魔力控制，虽然每周上两次课，但是这小子学得很快，而且在体力和力量上都有很大进步。  
好像一瞬间就长大了一样。  
不过吃的只能指望我了。但丁想。

尼禄不知道什么时候走到了但丁身边。

“我想学做饭了…”  
但丁顿了一下说：“学啥呀，有我给你做呢。”尼禄没有作声。但丁把肉铲出来放在盘子里，尼禄拿出面包机里的面包。但丁拿起面包再放上蔬菜鸡蛋和汉堡肉。尼禄拿起放汉堡的盘子往吧台走。

但丁一手吃着汉堡一手打开冰箱，“喝牛奶吗？我帮你冰了。”

“不喝，晚点。”尼禄坐在吧台椅上汉堡已经去了四分之一。

“今天下暴雨，要不我们等会一起打游戏吧。”

“好”

“你今天心情不好？”但丁倒在床上把手柄丢在一边。

尼禄开着车带着两人游戏角色走在大街上没作声。但丁嗫嗫嚅嚅，最终没有说话。窗外还下着雨风大了起来，雨滴随着风声乱卷。

“你刚到这的时候才这么大点，”但丁用手比划了一下，“现在都长这么高了。你小时候还特别喜欢吃蒜，一定会把盘子里的蒜吃得干干净净的。我当时做饭很遭，偶尔做得好吃了，你会趁我不注意把碗舔干净，有一次粘了一小点香菜在鼻头”但丁轻笑。

“现在不一样了，会认认真真连我的碗一起洗干净。你以前吃薯片还会在脸上粘满薯片……你在听吗？”

“在”

“我一直想不明白为什么，后来发现原来你喜欢倒薯片到嘴里。”

“到地方了。”

但丁坐起来手上搓着手柄，眼睛却在看尼禄。房间里没开灯，显示器的光映在白皙的脸上，深邃的五官构造了黑魆魆的阴影像是看见了灯光下的大理石，他已经不再是小孩子的样貌了，虽然脸颊还留着些许的婴儿肥。

这婴儿肥不会不褪了吧？但丁想。

“走。”

但丁心不在焉，跟着尼禄就继续走。

“但丁”

“嗯？”

“我知道你……”尼禄停下了手里的动作，“很珍惜这些日子

“但是我想出去自己住”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳，没写完，来年再写新的吧……


End file.
